No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by aliexia
Summary: When a girl with multiple personalities turns out to be a powerful half-blood, Percy and co. come to give the help she needs. Specially because Zeus believes her mom is responsible for giving humans a new, powerful gift.
1. my doctors disappear

**bonjour peeps of the world! here's my new story!**

**I've been forgeting lots of stuff lately. Whenever I do I hit my head against some thing. That should be my exercise because...banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour.  
Okay maybe not, I do only hit my head for a couple of seconds.**

**I remember why I said I was forgetting stuff now! I almost forgot the disclaimer (which goes throughout the whole story, duh), anyways: I am not Rick Riordan, if I was then I'd be a boy, and I am sure I am not a boy. If I was...well that would just be creepy. Also since I am not Rick Riordan than obviously I do not own any characters from PJO. Another thing I do not claim the song No Good Deed Goes Unpunished, in the musical Wicked. I am using it for my title because it fit better than my previous title (which will be moved to something that I think fits it better)**

* * *

A mental institute somewhere in New Jersey

Rianon was sitting at the end of her hospital bed brooding. She wished she get out of the mental institute, but she had a special eye kept on her ever since she had tried to escape when she was 6. She didn't even know why they kept her here; she was 16 now and hadn't tried to escape again. Okay maybe once before, but she had learned her lesson, she almost got killed when she touched the fence (even though the doctors said it hadn't been electrified).The nurse came and gave her the medicine, stared at all of her piercings and her black clothing, then left. Rianon sighed, she didn't understand why they thought her clothing was weird, so what if she liked solitude and dark clothing, from what she had heard one of her other personalities, Rina, loved to wear bright pink tank tops that showed of her navel, and low cut jeans.

Rina was sitting at the end of her hospital bed chewing her bubble gum. She wished she could get out of this mental institution. It wasn't even her who tried to escape; it was that other, Goth personality, of hers. Rina wanted to escape so that she could actually get some good clothes and make-up. Not for boys though, she hated boys, just so she could look good. The nurse came in to give her the medication, and did a double take. Rina smiled to herself, it was a joke that the doctors played with the newbies. Give them to Patient R and don't tell them it's a multipersonality case. Playing along Rina started talking really fast about all kinds of stuff, acting like a total Ms. Popular.

Ria was sitting at the end of her hospital bed thinking about how horrible it is to be stuck in this mental institution, getting angrier than she ever had been before, after all she was supposed to be the 'nice' personality, when the water pipe exploded. She sighed, this stuff had been happening all over the place this year, usually when she had a large emotional feeling. Ria waited for the doctors on the bed, it felt good being sprayed by the water. Looking down, she sighed again, she had ruined the new clothes that the doctors had gotten for her silver t-shirt and dark jeans. There must have been some oil in the water or something because there were on the shirt there were dark spots that you could tell was water, but also even darker, running stuff. The door burst open, she looked over expecting to see doctors and nurses, but instead there were a motley group of teenagers there, a guy with dark hair and bright green eyes was leading them, brandishing a sword above his head

Ria's POV

I screamed and kicked, but they wouldn't let me go. They threw me into the backseat of a van, and the leader boy, started driving north. I admit it, I fell asleep. When I woke up another boy, this one with curly hair, was talking to the blond haired, grey-eyed girl. I listened closely and I could just hear their conversation.

"Gods, she's got the most powerful scent I've ever smelled on a half-blood." Curly said.

"Really? Even stronger than Percy, or Thalia?"Blondie whispered back.

"Yeah, almost, but not quite as strong as the gods."

"But the sign above her head when we came in was Hecate, that's a minor god."

"Actually, Hecate was a titan, the only one Zeus allowed to go without a punishment, she's not as bad as everyone thinks, and she's the only one other than Zeus who can take and give away gifts to mortals."

"None of the other Hecate half-bloods are that strong though, and they don't have multiple personalities"

"I know, that's why she's so weird Annabeth. Chiron will have to examine her…..actually Chiron probably already knows what she is, wants us to bring her in for HER protection, and won't tell us what's going on for OUR protection."

"Good thought Grover," said Blondie, Annabeth apparently. Then she yelled, "Hey, Seaweed Brain, almost there?"

"Yes," said the boy driving, "Can't you see? There's the hill and the tree right there!"

* * *

**This is awesome!**

**The Main Library at Indiana University sinks over an inch every year because when it was built, engineers failed to take into account the weight of all the books that would occupy the building.**

**R&R or else JT (my brother) will come after you with his foam sword of doom!**


	2. I meet the prophecy mummy reborn!

**so...disclaimer:read chapter one for goodness sake!**Rianon's POV

* * *

When I became me again, (doesn't that sound weird, I became me) I was with some weird group of people, but before they could say anything I had a weird vision-y thing. It was like I was watching a movie. There was me as my other personality, Ria, I think. She seemed to cause some type of water explosion and then those teenagers showed up. I saw myself, no, Ria, there was no way I would wear those clothes. Okay, I was wearing them at this moment, but you get the point. I learned that there was Annabeth, the blondie, Grover, or Curly, and I'm guessing that leader peep/ seaweed brain was Percy. That left Young Emo Dude and Big Musculy Girl. I was wondering what their story was when I got a bunch of flashes of some war against a titan called Kronos. I knew most of my Greek mythology, so I got the gist of what was going on. Apparently these guys were kids of gods/goddesses. Down side) they had monsters chasing them all the time. Up side) They got awesome powers, almost like the odd events that had been happening to me. Example: that whole episode with Ria.

So I got out of my stupor saying, "wow that was interesting. Almost like some weird video of the past. Hey, did you guys really fight Kronos and all the other peeps and kick their butts all the way to next century?"

It twas official, that was the most words I'd said in all of my life since I was like 5 (not including other personalities). I was really surprised.

The teens looked at me when, Percy (I think) said, "We REALLY need to get you to Chiron."

They brought me down to a big house on the other side of the hill. Nearby there were a bunch of cabins dressed up in all different arrays of décor. Looking around I saw people in bright orange shirts that said Camp Half-Blood on it helping people with archery, sword fighting, canoeing, ect. These helper people seemed normal enough until you realized some of them had no pants on! Those ones always had really furry legs and….hooves?!

Grover went off saying something about changing out of fake feet. Then Young Emo Dude went off alone and Big Musculy Girl went to talk to her Big Musculy Friends. I was left with Percy and Annabeth. I decided to freak them out more, it wasn't like I could become less bizarre than I already was.

"So," I asked them, "are you two, like, together now. I mean really, you guys did kiss at Mt. Helens. "

Yet again, another record for me, this time I broke the record for most words said in one day, EVER. Percy and Annabeth both turned bright red. They pushed me through the door of the 'mansion' and I fell into some body. Mumbling apologies I stepped back and stared at the ground. On the ground there were four hooves, like on a horse. Confuzzled, I looked up and there was a centaur standing in front of me.

Staring intently at me he said, "Ah, are you…Ria?"

I answered, "No, I'm Rianon. You just missed Ria. "

"Well than Rianon, I am Chiron. I am the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood."

I stared at him, then said, "These love struck peeps never answered my question. Did you really fight Kronos and all his little minion people and win?"

"Why yes. Where did you learn this."

"I watched a little movie in my head."

"You can see into the past? What else can you do?"

"Apparently and what else?"

"Power over things like fire of water."

"Nah, not me, Ria though. She got water powers when she's angry, I think."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying," I said sarcastically, "anyways, whose that huge guy with the ripped muscles back there, near the blacksmith area? No one was paying any attention to him even though he seemed to be making the best stuff out of anybody. I don't know how he was able to work so hard he had a swollen eye and scratches EVERYWHERE."

I was surprised by their reaction. Percy and Annabeth who had still been red were now a pale white. They looked stricken. Chiron was peering at me more keenly than before, as if to see if I was lying.

"What?" I said in my defense, "He just looked lonely, that's all."

Chiron said answering me, "That boy sounds like Charles Beckendorf, a brave half-blood who died in the war last year. "

"Oh."

"What I want to know is why YOU are seeing him here, when he should be in the Elysian Fields." Percy said. The first time he'd spoken to me anyone except Annabeth since he'd come in.

"How would I know?!" I said, "He was always looking over at that pretty blond girl though. The one flirting with all the other blacksmiths."

"So he still wants Silena." Percy muttered

While wondering how I'm supposed to relate to all of this someone else came in. This guy was kinda chubby and following him was Grover. Grover I know realized was one of those half-human, half-goat things, called satyrs I think.

He glanced at me and muttered, "Not another one. Are you Rhianna then?"

"Uh, no. I'm Riannon." I answered.

"Mmmm. Chiron, come join Grover and me for a game of Pinochle."

Chiron looked at me sorrowfully and said before he left, "Go to the Oracle. She will give you a prophecy and then you can go o a quest to find answers. Choose your friends wisely."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "because it's SO easy to get friends when I've been here for 10 freaking minutes."

Next to me Percy said, "Good luck with the oracle. Rachel's more likely to give you more questions rather than answers. You can find her by the river."

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted, "Rachel's here?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Percy said quizzically.

"Good I can talk to her."

Annabeth left and Percy said to the sky, "And I thought they weren't friends."

"Talking doesn't always mean friends."I said

Percy jumped. I guess he forgot I was there.

"Follow me." He said going outside again. I followed him over to a rushing river near a forest. Sitting there was a girl, about my age, with bright red hair and tons of freckles, wearing an T-shirt advertising an art museum and jeans.

Glancing at Percy she said, "If you wanted Annabeth, you just missed her."

"I know," he said, "I'm here because this girl needs a prophecy."

"Oh." She said  
"I'm going to see Tyson, bye."

"Bye."

I feel so invisible when people forget me like that, but it's better than being the center of attention like I was when Percy left. So what if it was only one person. Of course it's almost as bad when it feels like people don't trust you. That seemed mutual around the camp. When I had been following Percy, everyone always seemed to stop what they're doing so they can stare at me with suspicious eyes. Coming out of my musings Rachel was saying something angrily.

"No one's asked me to spout a prophecy before, so they expect me do it now, on command!" She looked up at me, "Are you going to ask me or not?"

"Ask you what?"

"Say 'O great oracle what is my destiny' or some other crap like that."

I was astonished Rachel hadn't seemed like the type of person to cuss. I guess she was mad about something or other.

Feeling stupid I said, "O great oracle what is my destiny?"

Rachel looked flabbergasted when she opened her mouth and started a prophecy in the voice of the doctor who always gave me shots.

_First part of three will start with three daughters._

_For once not only half bloods, but a goddess fights in the slaughter._

_Prometheus gave fire, but who gives ice?_

_The king of gods gives an answer that is suffice._

_If one comes to fight down on earth,_

_Then to the half-bloods they must prove their worth._

_

* * *

_

**1 x 1 = 1  
11 x 11 = 121  
111 x 111 = 12321  
1111 x 1111 = 1234321  
11111 x 11111 = 123454321  
111111 x 111111 = 12345654321  
1111111 x 1111111 = 1234567654321  
11111111 x 11111111 = 123456787654321  
111111111 x 111111111=12345678987654321**

**I S2 math**

**R&R and then I'll give out cookies, and not just any cookies, the cookies that , from Maximum Ride, makes. :D**


	3. I need my beauty rest

**Yola! sorry its been a slightly long time since I've updated, but it's been vacation! okay that's not much of an excuse I should have been on more than ever, but yeah. whatever. To make it up to you next time there won't be an annoying A/N! **

* * *

Rina POV

I woke up in a dark and gloomy room in horrible clothes that were dirty and had no fashion statement at all. Girls were milling around, but they obviously had no good clothes either because their clothes were like the room I was in black and depressing. People may wonder why clothes were my first thought and not where I was (because I obviously wasn't in the hospital anymore). Well, I certainly wondered where I was, but my logic is that if you are in a strange place eventually someone will take you to some type of personage with power and when that's going to happen I want to look my best.

Walking out, I was surprised no one tried to stop me. I looked around and narrowed in on the most fashion sensible girls in this…camp. I walked over to the pink cabin with a ten on it, where they were all hanging out. They ignored me until I asked if they had clothes I could borrow. Then one of them, she said her name was Selina, started fussing all over me. Not that I really minded, I did finally get good clothes on after all.

We were moving on to maybe the tenth outfit when this guy about my age peeked around the corner. He would have been cute except for that orange tee-shirt that a bunch of people seems to be wearing.

He yelled to Selina, after all there was a lot of gossiping going around, "Have you seen Riannon or Ria?"

I sighed and stood up, "That would be me, although my name is Rina."

"oh," He said.

I muttered under my breath, "Why do that hot ones always have to be so stupid."

Not that I actually wanted a boyfriend, boys are always too much of supid+git to be of any serious interest to me.

Then he yelled again, "Come on! We've got a quest to go on!"

And he sounded happy about it.

I was so confused by the time Percy finished the story with the prophecy. I guess I'm just not as smart as my other personalities. One thing did stick though.

"Why'd you say we've got a quest to go on when the prophecy only mentions girls?" I asked.

"Hmm. I didn't think about that." He looked sad now, "But we've still got to go back to the big house and try to figure out the prophecy."

Percy perked up a bit, about that Annabeth girl I'm guessing. It is SO obvious that they should be together and yet…Oh whatever.

At the big house only a couple people were there Annabeth, Percy, a girl called Clarise, Rachel, and me. Annabeth said that Grover and Chiron had wanted to be there, but that Mr. D was keeping them at Pinochle. We went right into trying to explain the prophecy, line by line.

"_First part of three will start with three daughters."_

"That's easy enough," said Clarise, "There's three parts to this war/prophecy thing and three girls will go on this quest."

"Maybe it's referring to the Great Prophecy," mused Annabeth.

"Yeah, but then wouldn't there be seven half-bloods?" said Percy

"Could be seven altogether, for all three parts." Annabeth answered back.

"'k we get the point, next line already." I said

They all glared daggers at me, yeah, it hadn't been that long, but I had a just gotten a major headache from who knows what.

"_For once not only half bloods, but a goddess fights in the slaughter"_

"That's easy too," Rachel said, finally putting in input, "A goddess will fight with us."

"How's that possible though? There's a rule or something that prevents gods from doing stuff like that except through half-bloods." Percy said.

"Uh huh. I wonder who this goddess is. She must be very powerful, and is she one of the 'daughters' the first line talks about?" This time it was Annabeth who spoke.

I quickly said the next line so I could get out quicker.

"_Prometheus gave fire, but who gives ice?"_

That's definitely more confusing I thought. Clarise apparently thought she knew what it was talking about though.

"From the great prophecy, you know the whole, 'the world will fall to fire or ice.'"

"Yeah that would work, so it's saying that the titan Prometheus is one side of the battle and someone else is on the other side." Annabeth stated.

"Titan=bad, so we have to find out who this mystery person is so we can help them." Exclaimed Percy.

Rachel sighed, "Percy," she said, "Just because they're a titan doesn't necessarily mean they're bad. Prometheus did give us fire so we could live after all."

"We still have to find out who it is, and the next line tells us to go to Zeus, '_The king of gods gives an answer that is suffice.'" _Retorted Percy.

"Ahh, but that last line says that the goddess still has to prove to us that she is for our side," Rachel said, "or their side." She said as an afterthought.

_If one comes to fight down on earth,_

_Then to the half-bloods they must prove their worth._

Yep, I thought, poor goddess person. Then I thought poor me, I've gotten stuck in this without even doing anything.

"Bye," I said, "I'm going back to sleep."

They stared at me in surprise as I walked out the door. No one tried to stop me so I thought I was good until I reached the porch. That's when Percy yelled out, "Who are you going on the quest with? You have to pick two other girls."

I thought about it for a second and yelled back the first two girls that I had met here, "Annabeth and Rachel."

"But Rachel isn't a half-blood, and she's our oracle, we need her alive." He yelled back.

"Ah, but it never said anything about the girls having to be half-bloods and didn't you say your past oracle was a dead mummy wrapped up in bandages?" I yelled back knowing he didn't have a response for that. Then I finally got to walk back to my ugly little goth cabin and fall asleep. Yes, I actually did go to sleep. Don't look at me weird, It had been a long day. What I woke up from, I'm sure that was just a nap….

* * *

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(It's the attack of the exclaimation marks!!!!!!!)**


	4. Zeus has a hissy fit

Rachel's POV

I can't believe I'm actually going on a quest again! I'm not sure if that's a bad or a good thing. I checked on the little brunette, and she seemed to be Ria again, so I brought her up to speed. She agreed with everything we had said, so we were going to the Empire State Building. I wondered how many changes Annabeth had made even though it had been only been a few months, actually now that I think about it, it had been almost a year already. Time sure flies by fast, but how stupid could I be, why else would I be here at Camp Half Blood and not at that dumb school?

Percy's mom was going to drive us to the Empire State Building, she had insisted. She wanted to meet Percy's new friend, or so she said. I think it was more of her wanting to see Percy more.

Thinking my random and rambling thoughts, I wasn't really paying attention and I bumped into Percy, he appeared to be deep in thought. I sighed, "Percy, you're not going to try and upset this quest too are you?"

"No, no, of course not," he answered, "I'm not a daughter."

"Okay, good," I mumbled, continuing to walk on. Rina and I were ready to go I just had to find Annabeth, she was probably trying to decide if she needed to bring any books, and which books to bring.

Annabeth's POV

Ha! I'm going on more quests than Percy. Too bad that's only if you count me holding the sky as a quest. Now which books should I bring, Ancient Architecture or All the Myths You Could Ever Know? Well, I have them both memorized, but still…..

Rachel's POV(again!)

Well I found Annabeth. I was correct about the whole book thing. Once I knew that both Rina and her were ready I got each of them and dragged them out. Not literally, but still. Percy's mom was already there ready to go in her blue car. (She had bought a new one after selling Smelly Gabe's statue) Annabeth got to the front first so Rina and I were stuck in the back. Not that it mattered though she still asked questions to all of us and still told funny stories about Percy, even if he wasn't here. Rina was cracking up by the end. We got to the Empire State Building easily enough. It was just a couple blocks away that I realized that Rina had never said anything about her being attacked by monsters, which confused me because Annabeth had said that Grover said that she had a REALLY strong scent. So, I asked.

"You've never got attacked by monsters?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well most half-bloods get attacked near or even before their eleventh birthday, and you have a stronger scent than most. Maybe even stronger than those of the big three," Annabeth butted in.

"Oh yeah, you and Grover were talking about that in the van."

"You were awake for that?"

"Yep."

"Can somebody tell me what you're talking about," Percy's mom said, exasperated.

I answered this time, "Well you know how Percy got attacked when he was eleven, well Rina's NEVER gotten attacked and her scent is stronger than Percy's for some reason."

"Okay," She said.

Then Annabeth took up another question, "Why didn't Chiron help very much?"

I said, "He knows something, but he wants us to figure it out."

"Duh," that was Rina, she doesn't seem to talk that much, but she talked more than her other personality Riannon.

And then we were there. Percy's mom dropped us off and went off to her apartment. We went in and the elevator guy seemed to recognize us and took us up as soon as we asked. I gasped in surprise at what Olympus looked like, but I couldn't get out of the elevator.

Annabeth sighed, "I didn't think this through, and that's not like me. You're human so you can't come onto Olympus, but you're the oracle so you're allowed to come up in the elevator to see and watch."

"oh," shoot that sucks, "I guess it will just be you two facing all the Gods then."

Rina's POV

I don't care if I have to face all the Gods, just seeing this place is amazing. I can't believe _Annabeth_ was the one who came up with all of this. It was almost like a row of houses only the houses were temples of course. Each of the temples had statues or engravings showing the God's powers and personality. Most of them had traditional Greek architecture with a modern twist. For instance, having the Greek columns, but having them tilt in different ways so that it held the building up, but it looked like it was going to fall down any second AKA moderns. Argh, it's too hard to explain you'd just have to see it. After the Temples there was a pavilion and after the Pavilion there was what looked almost like a court house, but with palace-y things added to it, like I said you'd have to see it. I marveled at all the things that Annabeth designed, noticing that Annabeth looked quite pleased with herself.

We walked into the…I'm going to call it a mansion and someone showed us to a door leading to where the gods were, but as soon as he opened the door a very, very tall guy in a pinstripe suit yelled, "Get out, GET OUT! How dare you come in here with what your mother has done!!"

We walked out quickly, but not before I noticed that the other Gods looked very confused. Walking back I didn't marvel at the works of art, instead I wondered whose mother that guy (I'm assuming he's Zeus) was talking about. We were almost back to Rachel, who had a quizzical look on her face, when the guy who opened the door came running after us

"Come back! Come back! Hera calmed Zeus down! He'll talk to you now!"

I wasn't overly sure I wanted to now though.


End file.
